The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming method as well as an image forming program, wherein handling of an output medium which is subjected to post processing and of an output medium which is not subjected to post processing, can be improved.
In image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers, in recent years, when outputting an output medium on which images are formed based on a series of image information, it is possible to use a post processing apparatus connected to the image forming apparatus and thereby to conduct various post processing such as folding plural output media on which images are formed based on a series of image information, stapling and punching, or sticking (e.g., gluing or fastening together in any way), according to circumstances, to output to an ejection tray, though details are omitted here.
In the case of the post processing apparatuses of this kind, some of them can output media after image forming including output media which have been subjected to post processing and output media which have not been subjected to post processing, both coexisting. For example, in some cases, stapled output to be outputted under the condition to be stapled for each established number of pages due to binding instruction and non-stapled output to be outputted under the condition not to be stapled are outputted on a coexisting basis.
Therefore, for making handling for both stapled output and non-stapled output to be easy, disclosed is a technology to control rotation of the image so that the stapling position may come to the prescribed position when conducting stapling with a post processing apparatus on outputted medium on which images are formed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, for example, disclosed is a technology to aim easy taking-out wherein, when a document is judged to be set in its longitudinal direction, an image is formed in the longitudinal direction as it is, while, when a document is judged to be set in its lateral direction, an image is rotated to form an image in the longitudinal direction to be ejected, whereby, output media are ejected after their orientations for ejection are always kept the same by forming an image on output medium (transfer sheet) in the longitudinal direction constantly, thus, handling for taking-out is improved (for example, see Patent Document 2).
In the Patent Document 1, however, nothing is considered at all with respect to an orientation (an orientation of an image relative to the direction of ejection in the case of ejecting output medium) of an image which is formed based on a series of image information, although a rotation of the image is controlled for making a position of stapling to be the desired position when a post processing apparatus is used which carries out post processing at a fixed predetermined post processing position. In addition, nothing is considered at all for mixing together a stapling output that is to be stapled, as post processing, on an output medium on which an image is formed and a non-stapling output that is not to be stapled (ordinary output), in the same JOB of the image forming apparatus (which means image forming operations for a series of image information), for example. Therefore, no consideration is naturally given at all to the orientation of an image that is formed in the case of making a stapling output and a non-stapling output to coexist in the same JOB.
Further, in the Patent Document 2, no consideration is given to the occasion wherein a stapling output and a non-stapling output coexist in the same JOB, although it is arranged in a way that an image is constantly formed only on a transfer sheet in the longitudinal direction, so that the sheet may be taken out easily.
On the other hand, in the case of conducting post processing, when stapling or punching at a desired position on the output medium, the output medium (transfer sheet) is rotated on the same plane or is turned over to control so that working positions for a stapler and a punch may come to the desired positions, because a stapling device (a stapler) and a punching device (a punch) of a post processing apparatus that conducts stapling and punching are set at prescribed positions, for example.
Since the transfer sheet to be subjected to post processing is rotated, but the transfer sheet to be subjected to no post processing does not need to be rotated, when coexisting transfer sheets are ejected, the orientation of an image formed on a transfer sheet has been changed for ejection depending on whether the post processing is needed or not.
In the past, since a stapling output and a non-stapling output have been set on each JOB unit, even when orientations of images are different each other depending on the case of a stapling output and on the case of a non-stapling output, users have experienced no sense of discomfort, because they have taken out and observed output images on each JOB unit.
However, the present inventors newly found out the problem that, if a stapling output and a non-stapling output are different from each other in terms of an orientation of the outputted image, when making a stapling output and a non-stapling output to coexist in the same JOB as stated above, a user needs to correct the orientations so that orientations of outputted images may be the same, and this is time-consuming and results in poor workability.    (Patent Document 1) TOKUKAIHEI No. 6-255283    (Patent Document 2) TOKUKAI No. 2001-75421